The Darkest Hour
by DakotaBeor
Summary: Darkness is rising, and this time Pitch is not alone. With a plan to take down the world by targeting the four seasonal spirits, Jack finds himself having to protect those closest to him as-well as himself. Will the guardians be able to thwart Fate's plan? Or will the darkness finally put out the light?


**The Darkest Hour**

**Prologue- Darkness Rising**

The small town of Burgess glistened with life, as the lights from each of the houses flickered from varied surges of power. Blowing harshly through the towns surrounding forests, the cold winters wind plucked the reddening leaves from the surrounding trees. Flittering through the air, one particular dried leaf twisted and turned through the sky as it fluttered down towards the frozen ground. Floating softly, the dead vegetation narrowly missed the rotting carcass of a bed as it descended into darkness; an oblivion filled with fear.

Pacing amongst the darkness, a figure twisted and turned with frustration. A guttural growl slipping through his dried pursed lips, causing the shadows to seemingly flinch away in fear. Rounding his dull yellow eyes to the centre of the cavern, Pitch glared towards the rusting metal globe which stood tall upon its stone pedestal.

"Everyday…" Pitch hissed; his voice dry and cracked. Limping forwards the nightmare king admired the glowing specs enviously, "-their believe grows stronger"

Lowering its head, one of Pitch's remaining nightmares stalked forwards nervously. It's glowing yellow eyes seeking acceptance and forgiveness from its master. Growling like a wild animal once again, Pitch swung wide at the Fearling, sharp tendrils of darkness spilling from his fingers and slashing across its face. Instantaneously the Fearling cried in shock and pain, before finally collapsing inwards into a small pile of blackened sand.

"Humiliated-" Pitch hissed again as he twirled his fingers majestically; manipulating the blackened sand which nestled on the ground. "-By my own creations" The spirit finished, his wrist flicking sharply to the side, as he influenced the sand into encompassing a fallen leaf. Fluctuating with movement, the darkness sucked every remaining drop of life from the fallen matter, leaving behind shrivelled remains; devoid of its once deep crimson shade.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk"

Pitch whirled at the sound of tutting, his eyes narrowing suspiciously towards the entrance of his lair.

"If it isn't the great King of Nightmares, Pitch Black", Recognising the shrill voice the nightmare spirit sighed in frustration.

"Fate" Pitch greeted with as little enthusiasm. As if on cue, the slender figure of a woman stalked forwards. Fate smiled with a twisted gleam as the light from the moon highlighted her elegant features, her long blonde hair slapped back into a plaited ponytail to fully expose her gleaming white eyes.

"It's good to see that brain of yours still functions correctly, even after all these years" Fate teased as she hopped past Pitch, her hand lingering on his shoulder as she slipped past in a seductive manner. Ignoring the spirits tricks, Pitch allowed his eyes to follow the woman across the room.

"Why are you here Fate? You have your own job to do don't you? Interfering with Destiny's plans?" Pitch questioned, his arms crossing tightly over his chest as he watched the spirit sceptically. Sighing in disappointment, Fate leaped elegantly into the air before settling down on a nearby fallen boulder.

"Destiny is exactly why I am here."

"Listen-" Pitch paused, the anger boiling within him as he eyed Fate with a deathly glare; her seemingly glowing white irises locking with his own. "-I have no plans to be involved with your petty sibling rivalry!"

"Listen to what she has to say dream boy."

Pitch spun in surprise at the introduction of a new voice.

"Oh great-" The nightmare spirit sighed, his eyes narrowing inwards on the second spirit which stood before him. "-If it isn't Bloody Mary, now this is really becoming a party."

Stalking past Pitch in a wary manner, Mary settled beside Fate; her small jagged arm strutting outwards as she leant against the same boulder as the greater spirit. Using her spare hand, Bloody Mary ran her fingers through her short blood red bob, tugging away at the tangled knots which filled the lifeless mop.

"It'll be a party in a minute if you don't give Fate the respect she deserves." Mary hissed, her voice hoarse and gravelly.

"Mary!" Fate exclaimed suddenly as she ceased playing with her nails, "He is our guest!"

"In my own lair?" Pitch questioned, hissing like a snake as he stalked forwards in an intimidating manner.

Ignoring the Nightmare kings antics, Fate leaped off the rock and floated to the ground graciously, "I have a proposal, one which I believe you will be interested in."

Pitch remained silent as a ravenous smile filled Fate's face, her lifeless eyes inspecting Pitch's every motion, "We're going to take the world Pitch, and we want you with us."

"-Correction" Mary interrupted as she stormed forwards, her hands screwed up into tight fists as she stared grimly at Pitch. "She wants you. You're just lucky she doesn't see you as the spineless monkey you are! A nightmare scared of his own creations!"

"If I wanted your contribution I would have asked for it." Fate growled as she turned to Mary, her deathly white eyes growing in size as they seemed to glow even brighter than before. Sighing in frustration, Bloody Mary threw her hands upwards; the broken pieces of mirrors which acted as her 'nails', glinting in the moonlight.

"But she is right-" Fate continued, her tone carrying the same velvet hum once again, "-For the moment, you are a weak and feeble spirit. But as the world falls at our feet, it will reek of death and fear; a fear which will cause your powers to grow exponentially like never before."

Smiling at the mere thought of the power and strength, Pitch enquired further, "How exactly do you plan on taking the world? The other spirits will stop you: Destiny, Mother Nature, you'd even have to get through the guardians before you could cause any harm to the children."

"We aren't aiming to attack the humans directly." Fate explained, an evident tinge of excitement brewing in her voice. Pitch frowned in response as he turned away from the two spirits before him, his eyes latching onto the rusting metal globe once again.

Sensing the Nightmare Kings confusion, Fate stepped forwards; her hand reaching out to hold his shoulder as she sighed gently, "Ask yourself Pitch, what is the world without its seasons?"

Pitch turned abruptly back to face Fate, his hand reaching upwards to knock her hand away from his shoulder, "You're going after the seasonal spirits?"

"Crops would fail, Climates would change, Life would struggle to survive-" Bloody Mary explained, her blackened eyes growing with anticipation as she strutted forwards away from the shadows. Meeting Pitch's gaze, Mary allowed a malicious grin to encompass her ridged features, "-the Children would lose their belief, forced to grow up in a world of harsh reality."

Fate nodded in agreement as she stepped backwards, away from Pitch to be in-line with Mary once again. "Trust me Pitch, the Earth has had this a long time coming."

Bringing his hand to his chin, the Nightmare King considered the plan closely, "Still you would have to capture and destroy the four seasonal spirits: Summer, Autumn, Spring…" He paused, his tongue lingering on the final season for a few moments, as his eyes widening fractionally in realisation, "-Winter… Jack Frost..."

"Exactly why I knew you'd be interested." Fate announced, her wrist flicking as she indicated it was time to leave. Nodding Bloody Mary moved back towards the entrance of the lair, her eyes locking onto Pitch one final time before dissolving into the shadows. Remaining before him, Fate watched the Nightmare King closely, for any sign of remission. "He is the one who ruined your plans after all..."

"It still doesn't explain why you need me so much." Pitch growled with realisation, his eyes narrowing on Fate as the previous malicious grin fell from his hollow features.

"Because you are the only one who truly knows anything of this… Jack Frost" Fate announced as she cracked her knuckles, "He's only been around for three hundred years; a fraction of the lifetimes we have encountered. I would do it myself… but I have only met the boy for the first time recently, just to set the ball rolling."

Pitch remained silent and in contemplation; his face adopting an emotionless persona, as he stood as still as night itself. Sighing Fate eventually backed away, moving towards the entrance as she seemingly floated over the ground, her eyes never once leaving his, "Darkness is rising Pitch Black. The question is, whose side are you going to be on?"

Stepping into the shadows, Fate melted away as if she was never there, her final words echoing throughout the cavern like a broken record on repeat.

_'Darkness is rising'_

* * *

**Darkness is Rising guys... whose side would you choose? **

**Please leave a review/ follow/ favourite depending on how much you enjoyed it! Next chapters out soon!**


End file.
